1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a tool for the care of horse hooves and more specifically to a tool that includes both a hoof pick and a hoof dressing applicator.
2. Background of the Invention
Hooves on animals, such as horses, require much attention for the hoof to remain in a healthy and pain-free condition. For example, foreign material is often collected in the open area on the underside of the hoof. The foreign material often includes stones and other hard objects that are forced up into the area known as the frog. If these are not removed, pain and injury result and the horse may go lame. A hoof pick is used to remove stones and such from the underside of the hoof. A hoof pick typically comprises a rather thick, but usually resilient, metal prong attached to a stout handle. Typically, the tip of the pick is worked under the stone and the stone is pried out. A conscientious equestrian carries a horse pick at all times.
Other foreign matter collecting in the hoof includes old straw and feces. If this is not removed often, a fungus known as thrush may develop in the foot and lead to lameness. A hoof pick is also used to clean out this matter. Various liquid products are applied to the foot to clean it and to cure thrush and an equestrian may also carry a dispenser for one of these.
Horses hooves should be dressed often. Horses hooves are pliable, but they have a propensity for drying out thereby becoming brittle which leads to cracking. To maintain the pliability of the hoof, a dressing is applied to the hoof wall, heel, sole, frog, and coronet. The dressing is typically an oil-based solution that is liberally applied to the hoof. It is desirable that an equestrian also carry a dispenser of dressing while riding.
Conventionally, to clean and dress the bottom of the hoof, the hoof is picked up and then held with one hand while the other hand performs the operation. First, the hoof is cleaned with a pick. Upon completion of the cleaning, the hoof is lowered, the dressing applicator is fetched, and the hoof raised again for application of the dressing. Because raising and positioning the hoof is hard work and the entire operation is time consuming, equestrians do not perform the operation as often as is good for the animal.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a single tool incorporating both a hoof pick and a dressing applicator such that the equestrian can both clean and dress the bottom of the hoof in a single sitting.